As the computing power of modern devices grows, more and more data is generated. One approach that has been taken to address the increasing size of data files is including compression as part of a data format. Many common data file types now use compression, including JPEG, PDF, MP3, and Microsoft Office Open XML formats. This approach is advantageous for saving space on smaller computing systems; however, it may not be as advantageous for optimized enterprise storage systems. Some enterprise storage systems utilize deduplication to minimize file storage. Deduplicating systems recognize repeated chunks or segments of data and store only a single copy of each segment, greatly reducing storage when similar files are stored. However, deduplicating systems lose much of their efficiency when storing compressed files, as even small modifications to a file can cause its compressed version to be completely different so that although repeated data sections can be recognized in an uncompressed version of the data, they cannot be recognized in a compressed version.